nfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Schultz 11
|} Ben_Schultz_11 AKA ska 'is an active Australian veteran, Dronie nominated highscorer and N mapper as well as a casual speedrunner; currently the only player to be nominated for a Dronie as a player ''and a mapper. '''Ben_Schultz_11 was the name of an old account on Numa; formed in September 2005 - and although he has used ska on Numa and the Metanet forums since April 2006, he still uses the "Ben_Schultz_11" account for highscoring for both N and NReality. Highscores As of 27 October 2012, ska holds 449 Metanet highscores (ranked #'6th') using his Ben_Schultz_11 account and 31 0ths, (ranked #'4th') and has held highscores as early as November 2004. He took his first 0th off jg9000 on 85-3 on 1 January 2007. More recently, on 2 November 2011, ska took a 0th on 17-0 before further improving the score again a few days later. A couple of weeks later, ska engaged in a skirmish with arch-rival vankusss by reclaiming the 0th on 08-1; a level ska had initially innovated. vankusss, who had lost an episode ownage as a consequnce (i.e. a 0th on every level in an episode, including the episode 0th) was evidently displeased with this and edged out ska by a few frames with a score of 186.525 from ska's new 186.400. ska fought off the response by posting a 186.950 which officially cemented ska as the oldest continually active highscorer around today. On 30 January 2012, ska got an episode top-20 on episode 92 ―'''completing his set of all 100 episode top-20s with eru_bahagon and lookatthis being the only other players to hold 100 episode top-20s at the time. '''ska still frequently highscores custom levels from Numa and still occasionally highscores on the Metanet levels. He also has a knack for innovations, having recently innovated 27-1, 16-0 (later taken by EddyMataGallos), 46-0 and 13-1 as well as 12-0 a while before that which has since been innovated by Kool-aid. On September 2 2010, ska also innovated 29-2, smashing a 3 year old 0th held by retired veteran, johnny_faneca. He also innovated several parts of 87-1, including both gold chambers. These were used by Eddy to attain an almost 2.5 sec lead over 1st. ska's 06-4 run was nominated for a Dronie in the 'run of the year' category for 2009, but the 0th has since been taken by macrohenry. Some of ska's most recent innovations includes various runs from his episode 09 run which as of 3 February 2012, is the least improvable episode in the game, (only 0.425 from the total sum of 0ths). This included a complete route change on 09-1. He also recently innovated 27-1 when he altered the beginning part of the level to secure a 1.1 second lead and subsequently took the 0th for episode 27. He sometimes innovates levels without the intention to take the 0th, but showcase it for a player that is better suited for the level, such as his recent non-0th innovations on 87-1 and 61-2. He also recently took 67-0, 18-0, 34-1, 49-2, 78-3, 23-0, 61-4, 33-4 and 34-0 amongst others. ska was also a semifinalist for both sections in season 4 of Blur; a highscoring and speedrunning tournament. ska also achieved all 600 NReality top-20 highscores and was the 5th player to complete NReality. Maps and other contributions ska has also made quite a few popular maps using both accounts. ska's recent maps may be found here. ska's older maps may be found here. ska took a 6th month hiatus from map making in 2009. As of 18 September 2012, ska has five featured maps, located here . ska created the N Sidescroller. An experimental port of N into sidescroller format and has had over 2,500 downloads as of September 2010. ska also created the acclaimed Best of N Video which contains some famous highscores and other interesting exhibitions of N's unique gameplay. Other forum contributions by ska include hosting highscoring tournaments such as Elimination, Elimination 2, Blur' 4' and Bounty Hunters. On May 19 2009, ska became a reviewer on Numa although he was demoted due to a parody review he made satirizing a contest created by Skyline as well as general reviewing inactivity. In April 2011, ska has said that he has planned to complete a sequel to the Best of N Video as well as restarting the much hyped Mistixia project in the distant future. On June 18, 2010, ska announced that he'd be releasing his own map pack soon, code named: "Medieval Myriads ", which he released under the same title on June 24. It's composed of 50 levels in column structure. He also announced that there'll be a prize for the first player to complete the column, and this player was EddyMataGallos, who completed the column a mere 5 hours after the release of the map pack and received a map dedication for his efforts called Japanese Game Show. The next day, Izzy completed AGD runs on all the levels in the pack. Medieval Myriads has since been nominated for map pack of the year in the 2010 Dronies. ska also regularly contributes to the N wikia pages - especially the highscores section. On September 22 2010, ska formed a mutiny against vankusss on Blur 4 when he overthrew him as the host of the contest. ska placed 4th in both highscoring and speedrunning categories. ska received 3 Dronies nominations for 2010 including a win for puzzle map of the year with his map: Vinyl Spritzer. The Rap ska produced a satirical rap about the N highscoring community (For TheRealOne). Download Category:Player Category:Highscorers Category:Notable Mapmakers Category:Forumer Category:speedrunners